


Дважды

by Fate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Боже, вот это они влипли. Его брат… братья… кем бы они ни были, наблюдали за ним с кровати.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дважды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Times](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4039) by poppymoon3. 



— Блядские тупые ведьмы.

Уже около часа Дин материл отсутствие здравого смысла у среднестатистических практикантов магии, а Сэм успел перейти из глазо-закатывательной стадии в режим полного игнора.

Он закинул еще пару вещей в рюкзак. Конкретно эти ведьмы действительно были проблемой. Насколько удалось выяснить, поначалу они были относительно безвредной шайкой, однако быстро набрали обороты и стали действительно опасны после того, как верховная жрица продала душу.

Какая жалость, что долгое и счастливое существование не было частью сделки. Покинутое демоном тело ведьмы тяжело повисло на веревках. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы убедить остальных побыстрее смотаться.

Сейчас братья просто собирали все полезное или подозрительное, чтобы затем использовать или сжечь. Дин что-то бормотал себе под нос, периодически комментируя умственные способности ведьм. Его глаза горели жаждой разрушения, он кинул на пол потертую книгу с загнутыми страницами (Сэм постарался не дернуться), отбросил в сторону потрёпанную колоду карт Таро.

Дин нашел коробку, полную запечатанных воском бутылочек, и вытащил одну из них. Та была почти пуста, только на дне лежала щепотка сухих трав. А потом прогнившее днище коробки провалилось, и Дин испуганно от неожиданности, когда все бутылочки посыпались прямо на бетонный пол.

Болезненно-яркая вспышка света высветила осколки на полу, воздух внезапно стал вязким и тяжелым. Сэм тер глаза, пытаясь избавиться от пляшущих темных точек, а, когда он наконец поднял взгляд, Дин, потрясенный, полулежал на полу, пытаясь приподняться на локтях. Сэм осторожно наклонился, еще не доверяя своим ногам, и в этот момент услышал приглушенный голос Дина откуда-то сзади. Он замер в безмолвном изумлении.

*

Боже, вот это они влипли. Его брат… братья… кем бы они ни были, наблюдали за ним с кровати. Сэм стучал по клавиатуре, раздражаясь все больше: почти все зацепки, что он нашел, вели к бесполезной научно-фантастической информации по клонированию. Он проверил наиболее возможные варианты: прикосновение холодного железа, если это окажется редким случаем подмены феями взрослого человека или просто чарами, серебро на случай шейпшифтера (и оба Дина теперь щеголяли одинаковыми порезами, что их совсем не радовало). Ничего. Полный ноль. С мыслями о том, что так и сходят с ума, Сэм набрал Бобби.

Оба Дина с любопытством за ним наблюдали, и, смущенный этим пристальным вниманием, Сэм направился с трубкой в ванную.

Несколько минут спустя он вернулся и обнаружил, что Дины обмениваются хитрыми взглядами. Казалось, они могут общаться без слов.

— Ладно, — Сэм провёл ладонью по лицу. — Бобби считает, что это заклинание должно скоро выветриться. Нужно слишком много энергии, чтобы оно продержалось долго.

— Ум-гум, — хором ответили Дины. Это просто убивало.

— Так что мы просто подождем, пока оно само не исчезнет. Хорошо? — Сэм внезапно представил себе все, что Дин… Дины… могут натворить, если узнают, что именно сказал Бобби. По его словам, заклинание может продержаться несколько дней, точно неизвестно. Да и в любом случае, врагу не пожелаешь остаться с двумя динами – и с одним-то хлопот хватает. Сэм про себя добавил: «О да, уж я-то знаю». Конечно, размышлял он, копирование предметов может быть очень даже полезным, но этим херовым ведьмам определенно стоило ограничить действие заклинания только неодушевленными объектами.

— Хорошо, Сэмми, — и Сэм задумался, с чего вдруг он… они… стали такими покладистыми.

— Эм… Вам чего-нибудь принести из еды? — Сэм в ужасе подумал, сколько же понадобиться денег, чтобы прокормить двух Динов, и нельзя ли использовать заклинание на пачке долларов.

— Не-а, — ответил Дин, а другой Дин просто покачал головой. Ну, по крайней мере, сейчас они не делали все одновременно. Сцена того, как Дин спорил с самим собой, кто же поведет машину, была и так достаточно странной. — Сэмми… Мы тут решили… А почему бы нам не развлечься?

«Ну вот», — подумал Сэм. И что за нарушение общественного порядка они задумали?  
Как выяснилось, он жестоко ошибался.

*  
Дин был сзади. Дин был спереди. Уже одного этого хватало, чтобы вынести Сэму мозг, но твердый член, прижимающийся к пояснице, и второй точно такой же член, скользящий по члену Сэма, добавляли еще больше странности этой и без того сумасшедшей ночи. Губы Дина мягко касались губ и затылка Сэма, а руки, слишком много рук, удерживали его посередине.

Сэм выгнул спину, опираясь на Дина, и прижимаясь грудью к Дину, растворяясь в тепле окружавшей его гладкой кожи. Он пораженно выдохнул Дину в рот, почувствовав, как зубы смыкаются на его плече, кусая и посасывая, оставляя метку.

— Теперь ты точно запомнишь, что это все было на самом деле, Сэмми.

— Тебя ведь это заводит, да? Всегда знал, что ты страдаешь нарциссизмом.

— Нарци… что?

— Забудь.

Затем Дин принялся целовать его ключицу, оставляя еще один засос, пока боль не сменилась теплом. Дин удерживал его запястья на груди, в то время как Дин обхватил его руками, зажав скованные предплечья грудью, и наклонил голову Сэма назад, чтобы Дин мог беспрепятственно кусать, почти вгрызаться в его горло и подбородок. Шесть ног переплелись, и Сэм удивился, как невозможность пошевелиться вдруг стала такой надежной и успокаивающей.

«Потому что это делает он», — услужливо подсказал разум, и Сэм понял, что для него нет разницы между «им» и «ими», но это и не важно, потому что все это — Дин.  
Дин все еще удерживал его за волосы, когда Дин оторвался от его шеи и решил полюбоваться своей работой. Дин повернул голову Сэма и поцеловал его, и в это же время Дин прижался щекой к своему двойнику, тоже высунув язык. Рот Сэма заполнили два языка, притесняющие его собственный, чтобы заполучить себе побольше места. Сэм застонал от того, как они одновременно трахали его языками, от вкуса Дина. Затем сильные руки развернули его, ноги перед и за ним задвигались, и он оказался на четвереньках: Дин, перевернувшись, под ним и Дин за ним.

Раскрасневшийся Сэм зажмурился и застонал, понимая, что они задумали.  
Дин завозился сзади, послышался щелчок, затем влажный звук выдавливаемой жидкости, и смазанные пальцы коснулись отверстия Сэма. Он задержал дыхание, когда в него вошел один палец, затем быстро второй, поворот, легкое жжение, когда Дин раздвинул пальцы, затем еще один палец. Сэм выдохнул, когда быстрая подготовка завершилась еще одной порцией смазки, выдавленной прямо внутрь между раздвинутыми пальцами Дина. Он немного напрягся от холода и напомнил себе, что надо расслабиться.

— Полегче, Сэмми.

Ладонь Дина, скользкая и липкая от смазки, легла ему на спину и немного надавила, заставляя прогнуться. Сэм застонал, когда Дин, с поразительным терпением ждавший внизу все это время, обхватил губами его член. Тот скользнул внутрь, миновав тесное кольцо губ Дина, прямо в теплую влажность. Дин обхватил рукой член у основания, лаская языком оставшуюся часть. Затем он обнял Сэма рукой за поясницу, притягивая его как можно ближе к своему плечу, и надавил. Опёршись на предплечья, Сэм опустился ниже, раскрываясь, поднимая и опуская голову, лаская губами член Дина. Дин входил ему в зад и в рот, кончик его языка скользил по расщелине на головке члена, и Сэм был уже не в силах разобраться, что к чему, потому что брат раскрывал и заполнял его со всех сторон, всеми возможными способами.

Чувства Сэма обострились, он ощущал жар и влажность, так глубоко, так твердо – он уже чувствовал это раньше, но никогда так много и сразу. Гладкая плоть была вокруг него и внутри него, и он позволял контролировать все свои движения, сосредоточившись на члене во рту. Он ласкал верхней губой выступающую вену, провел языком по головке, задевая уздечку. Он кончил прежде, чем успел это осознать, и попытался закричать, но член во рту мешал, проникая глубже, и, наверное, заглотил слишком много — стенки горла сжались, и Дин кончил, наполняя рот Сэма горячей соленой влагой. Сэм, тесно сжав губы, немного отодвинулся, чтобы проглотить. Он все еще посасывал член, вызывая у Дина стоны, и дрожал от того, как глубоко его собственный член находился в горле брата. Наконец он отстранился и, немного сместившись назад, положил голову Дину на живот. Дин за ним застонал, вбиваясь все сильнее и грубее, щека Сэма скользила по влажной от пота коже. Дин толкнулся в него в последний раз и, стиснув его бедра, кончил с неразборчивым «Обожедадасэмми» и удерживая его так, пока Сэм снова не расслабился вокруг него.

Сэм, оттраханный и дезориентированный, чувствовал, как его осторожно поднимают и удерживают, а затем снова укладывают на кровать. Он оказался зажат между двумя телами, руки обнимали его со всех сторон, все пропахло спермой и свежим потом. Именно этот запах и проводил Сэма в удовлетворенный сон без сновидений.

*

Он проснулся все еще зажатый между ними. Сэм помнил, что Дин всегда выбирал кровать между дверью и Сэмом, пока они не стали спать вместе, если это было безопасно. Сейчас он понял, что Дин всегда спал с того краю, что ближе к двери, и задумался, хорошо ли этой ночью спал тот Дин, что был с другого краю. «Ну конечно хорошо, — ответил Сэм сам себе. — Ведь он знает, что с того краю тоже он». Черт, было по-прежнему странно. Сэм закрыл глаза, ощущая сдвоенное дыхание на своем лице и шее. Он понял, что оба Дина проснулись одновременно, только когда они дружно потянулись и захрустели суставами. Дин поцеловал его, обдав легким утренним дыханием — квинтэссенция Дина, затем Дин потянулся за еще одним поцелуем, оцарапав щетиной и прикусив губы, прошептал: «Готов ко второму раунду, Сэмми?» и обхватил ладонью утренний стояк Сэма. Похоже, сколько бы это ни продлилось, Дины намеревались извлечь максимальную пользу.

Сэм и не думал возражать.

Дин начал водить пальцами между ягодицами Сэма, слегка проникая внутрь. Сэм задрожал от лёгкой боли. Дин погрузил пальцы глубже и выдохнул на ухо: «Сэмми, ты все еще влажный там. Влажный и растянутый. И я растяну тебя еще больше». Сэм замер в надежде, что он не правильно понял и Дин предлагает совсем не то…

— Эм, Дин, я…

Рот Дина накрыл его рот, пресекая дальнейшие возражения. Пальцы Дина дразнили его вход, проникая внутрь и касаясь простаты. Сэм постарался справиться с нарастающим беспокойством. Другие пальцы острыми ногтями царапали его соски, ладонь огладила грудь и живот и обхватила член, заглушая подступающую панику. Дин отстранился на секунду и Сэм понял, что вот он — его шанс, надо сказать что-нибудь сейчас или будет уже слишком поздно… но он лишь прикусил язык и покорился, без остатка доверяя себя им.

Оба Дина хрипло рассмеялись, читая Сэма так, словно все было написано у него на лбу.  
Дин перекатился на спину, размазывая смазку по члену. Второй Дин помог Сэму подняться и устроиться над членом лежащего Дина. Закусив губу, Сэм принялся опускаться и подниматься, пока член окончательно не уместился внутри него. Дин под ним простонал: «О да, Сэмми, не останавливайся», и Сэм продолжил продолжил, насаживаясь на Дина, который в свою очередь медленно двигал бедрами. Сначала из-за легкой боли Сэм даже не заметил прикосновения пальцев к анусу, но, когда он опустился снова, член Дина внезапно стал как будто толще. Тогда Сэм понял, что теперь внутри него еще и палец. Еще несколько движений, и внутрь скользнул еще один палец. Сэм пораженно выдохнул от этого ощущения тесной заполненности. Дин дал ему время немного привыкнуть, и Сэм ускорился, чтобы успеть подготовить себя и растянуть до того, как… да, еще один палец. Черт, так много. Внезапно он почувствовал, как что-то коснулось внутренней стороны бедер, и понял, что это Дин пытается раздвинуть его ноги, чтобы второй Дин смог уместиться на коленях между ними. Из-за этого движения Сэм раскрылся еще больше. Дин надавил ему на спину, и Сэм наклонился вперед, прижавшись грудью к груди Дина, и замер в ожидании.

Время шло, он закрыл глаза и сжал зубы на ключице Дина, чувствуя, как пальцы внутри растягивают его, и отчаянно старался не кричать, когда Дин протолкнул член между пальцами, вытащив их с непристойно влажным звуком. Теперь Сэм был совершенно раскрыт. Слишком много, он не сможет… блядь, это больно… и в следующее мгновение оба Дина были полностью внутри него. Сэм неровно выдохнул и поспешно втянул воздух сквозь зубы, когда они оба одновременно толкнулись в него.

Он не сдержался, и его крик был заглушен ртом Дина, проглочен полностью, пока они оба двигались в нём, скользили и терлись друг о друга и об него, удерживали за бедра и лопатки. Сэм впился ногтями в ладони, надеясь, что это скоро закончится. Надеясь, что это не закончится никогда.

Надеясь, что ему все еще будет хватать одного Дина, когда второй исчезнет.

Член Сэма, упавший от такого жесткого проникновения, снова начал твердеть. Дин просунул руку между ними и прижал его член к блестящему от пота, гладкому животу.

Сэм просто позволил члену скользить между их телами, неспособный сделать что-либо, кроме как принимать то, что дают. Он не мог даже пошевелиться, голова упала на плечо Дина. Сэма просто мотало взад и вперед, словно послушную куклу, обнаженную намного больше, чем просто раздетую. Где-то глубоко в горле зародился звук, прорвавшийся через сомкнутые губы, когда он кончил, почти против воли, зная, что сокращающиеся мышцы вызовут новую волну боли, и эта боль белым огнем обожгла его разум, когда он кончил еще раз секундой позже. Оба Дина с силой вжались в него, впиваясь ногтями в чувствительную кожу, и из Сэма на Дина под ним потекла сперма.

Сэм зажмурился и всхлипнул, когда они одновременно осторожно вышли из него, а затем неуклюже плюхнулись на кровать по бокам. Сдвоенный выдох, собственническое объятие и переплетение их ног с ногами Сэма были последним, что тот почувствовал, прежде чем сытая пост-адреналиновая усталость утянула его в сон.

Где-то на грани между сном и явью, в ленивом переплетении бедер и прижатых друг к другу тел зародился свет. Он быстро разрастался, и Сэм был слишком вымотан, поэтому просто позволил ему распространиться над ними. После того, как свет исчез, возле него лежал всего один изумленный Дин.

— Эй.  
— Э. Привет, Сэмми, — хрипло произнес Дин.  
— Ты как? — поинтересовался Сэм, зевая.  
— Ну… Чувствую себя снова собой, — Дин улыбнулся своей собственной шутке.  
— Эм. Это хорошо.  
— А ты?  
— Болит. Устал.  
— Ясно. Спать.  
— Мм.

Дин снова повернулся к Сэму и обнял его. Сэм почти не заметил разницы между одним обнимающим его телом и двумя. Это все еще Дин. Только он.

И этого более чем достаточно.


End file.
